my first attempt at writing
by Ian Gissara
Summary: A group of teenagers find out they have an important role in the fate of the universe


CHAPTER 1

It was around three o'clock on a friday afternoon, Professor Monroe's science class had just released students to go home for winter break. Dominic and Blake were, as usual, planning to drink and party all weekend. Chuck was planning to go home and study, both his school work and wiccanry as he puts it. Their friend Luke was planning on hanging out with his girlfriend that night, but Dominic and Blake talked him into coming to the party that night as well. Thea was also planning on tagging along, she had just got some "fire bud", as she put it. When school released Dominic and Blake drove home in the Stang, and were discussing the plans for the night. Dominic said "Bro, I think we should just find somewhere out in Lawrence and throw a big ass party tonight" Blake replied with "I'm down bro, who all should we get to come and where we gonna throw it at?". "Well, as far as people go, I say we just start texting people we know and have Luke do the same, and as far as a place goes, theres an old abandonded and condemed place out in BFE" Dominic said, Blake replied with "alright, we wont have to worry about cops or anything there, what are we gonna do about booze though?" "well Chuck's boyfriend Jace is twenty two, and I got some money to get some booze with" Dominic replied, Blake replied with "yee yee bubba.".

Dominic and Blake got in the Stang and headed home to get ready for the party. They got home and got some rest, then headed to the abandoned house and started preparing for the party later that night. Dominic called Jace "Hey man, there any chance you could buy some booze for a party I'm having tonight." Jace replied "Yea, if I do that is it cool if me and Chuck come as well?" "yea man, can you bring the booze to stitches" asked Dominic, Jace replied "yea man, we'll see you tonight". Stitches is an abandoned house off the hidden drive on King Rd and once belonged to a deranged scientist named who would dissect and experiment on what seemed like randomly selected people. after Dominic and Blake got the house decent enough for a party Blake called his friend Anna, he told her she should come to the party and bring her friend Thea, Dominic's had a thing for Thea for a while now, so Blake thought he'd help his best friend out and invite her. Blake and Anna have had a secret little thing going on between them for a while now.

A few hours later the party started and was going great for a couple of hours. Blake and Anna snuck off to have there little fun, Chuck and Jace were talking to a few of their old friends from the town, Dominic was drinking a beer off in his own little corner, then Thea walked up, "she's gorgeous" dominic thought to himself, she was wearing skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black leather jacket, and a dark red beanie. "what the hell are you doing drinking by yourself instead of having fun at your own party?" she asked, "well, I don't know, I was feeling it earlier and then bam, now I'm just not feeling it anymore" he said. Thea in retaliation of the statement said "Well too bad, it's a party, and me and you are gonna dance, drink, and have some fun" Thea had a thing for Dominic just as much as he did for her, neither had the courage enough to tell the other. None the less, he did not refuse and got up to dance with her. An hour or so passed and the party started to die down, Blake and Anna came back from their little alone time, and people started to leave.

After the party died down and everyone else left Dominic, Thea, Blake, Anna, Chuck, and Jace all just stayed and hung out. They were joking around and talking about college and high school memories. After a while Chuck had the idea to perform a seance to try and talk to Dr. Harkon. "Performing a seance to talk to a deranged sceintist in the house where he killed ten people at the very least, yea, what could go wrong?" Dominic sarcastically said, "He's not wrong" Thea said agreeingly. After a plethora of jokes and sarcasm they all decided how bad could it really go. So they all decided to go in the basement and perform a seance. So that nothing would get messed up and it would get done the right way they all let Chuck get it set up and in the process they were all talking and joking around. After it was all set up they all got into a circle and started the seance "we are seeking the spirit of Dr. Jonas Harkon, come Jonas Harkon speak with us." after a few minutes of silently waiting, Dominic said "well damn, not only is he a deranged scientist, he's an asshole too.". All of a sudden everything started to float and then the spirit of Dr. Harkon appeared.

"Finally, I've found you all, I've been waiting a long time for this" he said. Beyond freaked out everyone shot up and everyone aside from Chuck was beyond surprised that it even worked, and out of pure genuine curiosity, Dominic asked "what do you mean you found us all?". "everything that was done here was done off of a warning given to me, you all were chosen, for something, something very, very big.", Blake asked "what in the hell are you talking about?". Harkon replied with " you will find out, in time, but until then, I must prepare you." Dominic very angrily said " Will you stop being so damn cryptic with this shit." Harkon floated in silence. Dominic and Blake beyond frustrated were starting to leave, the others including Chuck decided to follow, but Harkon would not allow them to leave, and he activated a machine in the adjacent room "In time you will return with questions, but until then you must all be evolved" Harkon then turned to Chuck and said "And you must be awoken." Then a wave of energy exploded from both the machine and Harkon.


End file.
